The Day I met the Elgang
by Akatoshy
Summary: Im new to Fan Fiction so please point out my mistakes 3 FKING WINDOWS 7 GAAAAH im going chrome.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hiya there im new to fan fiction so pls try to tell me what's wrong

Elsword: He is such a noob at stories

Me: SHUT UP *PIMP CHOP*

Everyone but me: O.O

Me: Yay pls don't make me mad oh so here are the elsword classes

Elsword: Infinity Sword

Aisha: Void princess

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Raven: Reckless Fist

Eve: Code Empress

Chung: Iron Paladin

Chung's POV

I walked into the house ready to relax when something big hits me. I block it with my destroyer, but when I look Elsword is halfway in the cannon. I pull him out when I see Eve going berserk with her new servant. Suddenly I see lasers flying across the room. Im thinking WHAT THE HELL when Raven uses guardian strike. I threw Elsword behind me and put up my guard. Everyone even Rena was going berserk. I decided to stop everything when I noticed that Elsword preparing a Maelstrom. I dodged then I screamed with all my might three words "Pain of Caladablog!" Everyone flew and hit a wall. They all looked towards me when I stood back up. Eve charged me from the front. Elsword charge me from the back. Everyone else just charged all their strongest skills.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed waking out of my dream. Eve was startled so much that she slapped me into a wall. "IM SORRY!" Eve said I broke myself free with Pandemonium when I noticed Raven raiding the fridge. He was stealing the last ZERO bar. I used steel edge to knock it out his hand when I noticed the wrapper was empty. I was so angry that I ended up using lunatic fury on Raven. It was chaos at 2 AM so we decided to just stay up wait for Kyba. I smiled at the thought of the new member.

Kyba's POV

I thought that the people here were crazy on my first night. I went on a weird rant that went something like this. "OH TO THE MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE. I MEAN I CANT EVEN GO TO YOUR DOOR WITH OUT IT BLOWING THE F*** UP" I was kind of mad so I went to bed. The morning after I saw Raven talking to Elsword. Elsword looked like Aisha used aging on him. He was so tired that he went to bed after like 10 minutes. I then found Chung saying stuff to raven. "I-I-I don't even know how to express the anger I have for you right now Raven. I've never wanted to use burst wolf on anyone in my life." " Well if you just ate the bar earlier I wouldn't have it in my belly right now now wou-" "BURST WOLF" Chung said. DAM and I thought Chung was a kind guy. " So who wants some ice cream?" He said. I stand corrected. So that was my first morning in the elgang. I think I might not make it to age 18.

Me: So that's it for my story oh and Kyba is my char that I made. =3

Elsword: WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THI-

Kyba: YOU WANNA TRY ME B****

Elsword: HELL YEAH NOOB.

Me: Chung I'll give you a cookie if u use heavy rail gun on those two

Chung: HEAVY RAIL GUN

Kyba: Space Rip (kind of like teleport only not as far)

Elsword: HOLY S***

Me: People pls give me some time to get this sorted out. So until next time =3

Elsword: CHUUUUUUUUNG!

Me: GET OFF THE F****** SCREEN YOU DUMB A!

Random Narrator: Akatosh kick F****** genius!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry I took so long was lvling my chars

Chung: He means me =D

Raven: No me! .

Me: Calm down I lvled everyone.

Elgang: Yay!

Me: Cookies for all!

Everyone: Yay!

Eve: Put us in the story!

Rena: Yeah!

Aisha: Put me in the story!

Kyba: Hey look king nasods old generator

Everyone: NOOOOO!

Me: Story start before he gets all of us in trouble!

Chung PoV

I woke up hearing something rip. Close range attacks probably won't help I thought. I tied my hair into a ponytail and put in my assassin crystal. I changed into a Deadly Chaser and went to check out what the noise was. "HOLY S***" I screamed. Kyba was ripping holes in time and space trying to catch Elsword. "Bullet Blitz." I said Elsword was hit but Kyba kept deflecting it with his claws. "Crushing Blow!" Kyba shouted. He jumped into the air and disappeared as a black fog. Elsword was still stunned by Bullet Blitz when Kyba came crashing down. He hit Elsword in the back then spun a foot on the ground tripping Elsword. Elsword was in Mid Air when Kyba screamed "Storm Grind!" He faded again into the black fog only this time into the ground. He instantly flew up and hit Elsword so hard he got stuck in the ceiling! I jumped then said "Comet Crasher." When Kyba turned around I was amazed to see his claws disappear into his arm and pull out two pistols. He countered every single missile with a bullet. I landed and thought this would be a fun showdown when my Fretuiner went berserk turning everything black.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyba PoV

All I saw was a dark fog. I heard Rena in the background but I had to focus on Chung's bullets. "I will give you power if you decide to become a Lucifer Bane." "No become a Pistol King you can hit enemies from afar." "Don't listen to either of those two Kyba. Become a Grim Reaper it will be much different." "I choose none of those" I said. "YOU MUST PICK ONE!" The voices echoed. "Get out of my head." I said calmly. "Listen kid you have to pick one of us. No one has managed to keep all our powers and survive." "Is there a way to train for it?" "Yep." "YOU IDIOT!" "Oops ok can u put away the demon and the scythe now?" "Hell No!" "Ok then I asked nicely." "Pistol king's Bullet barrage!" Lucifer Bane's Demon aura blast!" "Grim reaper's Soul hunt!"

"Ok im confused on many Levels" I thought. "First where are you fighting? Second who or what do you want with me? And three IM IN BATTLE SO QUIT MESSING AROUND IN MY SOUL!"

1 "we are in your soul's arena"

2 "We need you to choose which one of us so the other two can fade away."

3 "WELL SORRY FOR F***ING UP YOUR BATLLE!"

Rena's PoV

I heard bullets flying downstairs so I went to check out what was going on. I was SHOCKED to see what was happening when everything stopped. Kyba was no longer surrounded by a mysterious black fog. He was back to normal, and Elsword was shot hundreds of times.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" I screamed at the three everything was sorted out I went back upstairs to rest before the major cleanup. "Rena!" Kyba called. "Yes?" I asked. "Listen closely and tell the rest of the elgang this ok?" He whispered. " I have to tell all of you my story so come to my room at 8:00 pm." He told me. I told everyone else then went to his room.

Kyba's PoV

"Ok everyone is here so let's start

~Flashback~

"MOM!" I saw my mom get shot and die right before my very eyes. "Dad?" He was sealing all three demons into some water in a jar when I noticed that I was being picked up by someone.

"HELP ME FATHER!" I shouted at him for help but he just opened the jar and dropped me into it. He closed the lid and started to cry. I was in that jar for 3 days. I woke up that 4th day when I went berserk.

I opened the jar and noticed my hair had white strips and turned blue. "NO NO NO!" I remembered what the chief said before he died.

"Once you features on the outside change you will be possessed forever!" "HOLY S*** THE LIGHT! ITS REAL"

"Wake up child and take my power." "Don't kid take my power his is weak." "Child my power surpasses both of theirs choose me." "SCREW YOU PERON" "Don't worry my bullets will heal you for negative damage." "OH CRAP Hatek is berserk RUN I mean HIDE!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I couldn't take all this fighting. I started bleeding all over when I noticed a familiar corpse on the ground. I walked over to it and noticed it was my dad. The void in my heart grew so large that all three demons started to control me. I blacked out after that.

~Flashback over~

"So that my life in a short story." I said. Everyone was crying at how sad it was. "Aw cheer up you guys." I'll show you all a few talents I have.

We walked downstairs into the piano room. I played a few songs like cruel angels thesis and then gave everyone something to eat. They were happy again and started to do their own thing

"Kyba!" I turned around and saw Lise my girlfriend fly at me when I blacked out.

Lise's PoV

"Aww not again" Kyba was out cold and his imagination was leaking out his head. His soul was flying out his mouth when I grabbed it and shoved it back into his mouth. "Wake up, wake up, wake up" I decided to slap him awake. The elgang came from everywhere to see what was happening. When he woke up I made out with him for a few seconds then threw him into the ground. I ripped off his shirt then Aisha fainted. "Hi everyone im kybas girlfriend and nice to meet you.!"

Me: AAAAND cut

Elsword: WTF

Lise: I was made during the story so info on me wont be around for a while.

Everyone: awwww

Kyba: Lise I get ur happy and all but did u have to rip off my shirt?

Lise: im sorry D=

Kyba: its ok im not upset

Lise:=D

Me: hey ummm yeah I'm on spring break in Florida so I'll be offline for a bit but 2 weeks from now I'll have 2 more stories and the next chapter so bye for a while!


End file.
